


Green or Blue or...

by formyeononly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Children, Cousins, Domestic, Fluff, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Siblings, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyeononly/pseuds/formyeononly
Summary: They just have to pick a color, how hard can it be?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Green or Blue or...

**Author's Note:**

> To the mods, thank you for moderating this fest and giving me this wonderful opportunity, I hope the best days for you both.  
> To the prompter, thank you for the idea, I hope I do justice to the prompt and I hope you enjoy my work.  
> To my beta, thank you so much for your support, I hope you enjoy this.  
> To the readers, happy reading!

“Let’s just go with green.”

“No, I told you already, green absorbs more heat which results in warmer homes, you know I can’t stand the heat.”

It’s been half an hour already, Junmyeon just sits on his sofa, slurping his smoothie, observing his brother and brother-in-law fighting over their new house’s wall color. They were in their new dream house which they have planned for a long time and Junmyeon’s husband, Yifan, was helping them do some works, including painting the wall. Turns out they haven’t agreed on the color yet and were disturbing Yifan with their arguing voices, therefore Yifan sent them to his and Junmyeon’s house where Junmyeon was looking after their children so he can work in peace.

“Yeah, but green is better for our eyes – I researched for it by the way – especially for us because we’re getting old, Min!”

“How dare you to remind me that we’re getting old! Anyway, we can just pick a lighter blue if that’s your concern.”

“We can also pick a lighter green! It’s not like we’re painting our house black!” Luhan starts getting angry and was flailing his hands in the air.

Tired of hearing the argument, Junmyeon mutters, “It’s just a wall color, come on.” Hearing that, both Minseok and Luhan snap their heads towards Junmyeon and start lecturing him vehemently about why wall color is important, especially for long-time houses. They were going to start arguing again when they hear soft sobs coming from Sehun’s room.

\---

Jongin was playing Lego with his cousin Sehun when he heard the front door open and the voices of his parents. He happily stood up to welcome their parents but when he was going to open Sehun’s door he heard yelling from his parents. He got scared and pulls his hand back. Sehun heard it too and looks at Jongin sadly, “Let’s just stay here.”

Jongin nods and sits down to try getting back to his unfinished Lego car but the yelling doesn’t stop. He never heard his parents raise their voice that much to each other, or him. His tummy starts to ache because he’s anxious and he can’t stop his tears from falling. Noticing that his cousin is crying, Sehun gets up and sits next to his cousin to hug him.

“Do you want me to call my Appa?” Sehun asked, trying to help. Jongin shakes his head while mumbling, “I don’t know.” Sehun nods and keeps hugging his cousin, wiping his tears.

After a while, the yelling doesn’t stop and Jongin just cries harder and harder so Sehun also gets scared and starts to cry too. Suddenly it was silent and they can hear footsteps coming to them.

When Junmyeon opens the door, he sees his son with his nephew hugging each other, sobbing quietly. His heart drops immediately seeing the sad look on their eyes and before he could ask, Sehun gets up and runs to him, asking for a hug. He then carries his son and walks to the sofa to comfort him.

Minseok behind him opens the door wider and sees his son with his little fists in his eyes, trying to wipe his tears. Luhan who saw it too gets in the room with his husband and reaches for their son. He feels a pang in his heart when Jongin avoids them, still crying.

Luhan asks, softly, “What’s wrong, baby?” Jongin stammers, “Appa and Baba were yelling,” he hiccups and looks at his lap then adds in a small voice, “I was scared.” Luhan and Minseok then look at each other, then they look back at their son.

Minseok moves to sit next to his son and hugs him, mumbling to his hair, “Baby, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you.” He then brings Jongin to his lap and cradles him gently, swaying and soothing him as he sobs harder. Luhan also sits closer to his husband and caresses his son’s back, kissing his head, “We’re sorry, honey.”

While calming down their son, they look at each other’s eyes and quietly whisper apologies. They learn that some things they do that don’t hurt any of them that much can hurt their son badly. They make sure to praise him for being truthful and tell him that they love him.

\---

Later that night, while they are having dinner at Junmyeon and Yifan’s house, Yifan asks, “So, what color do you agree on?”

Luhan looks at his husband and sees him nod, then answers, “Turquoise.”

(“I want my room pink, Baba, just like Sehun’s room.” “Of course, honey, we’ll paint it together tomorrow, okay?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
